


Falling in Love with Danger

by Rhaeny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bank Robbery, Bank robber!Ymir, F/F, Fluff, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeny/pseuds/Rhaeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia has a nice peaceful life. The danger enters her life when she meets a person she shouldn't have ever met. Christa shouldn't have fallen in love with a criminal. But she did anyway. / Historia is a bank worker and Ymir is a bank robber. They meet in the most unusual way. Rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter: Historia finds herself in the midst of a gunfire. The experience is stressful but she can't get one thing of her head. "Who was that woman?"

Late afternoon. Fewer and fewer people entered the bank as the day progressed. Historia's shift was almost over and she was ready to wrap it up for the day. Her job as a front desk manager was paying plenty and she was satisfied with it.

Historia looked at the clock. It was around quarter before seven. Only fifteen minutes more and she could take her things and walk the not so long way to her home. It was December and the stars were already shining on the dark blue sky. She wasn't afraid to walk home, though. This part of the town was peaceful and pretty civilized so to say. After all, she could afford living here with her paycheck even if she had rented a two room flat. Her labrador wasn't very happy about it but Historia tried to pay off with long plays in the park in her free time.

Now she was fixing around her desk and planning how will the rest of her night go. Her plans included a glass of wine and tonight's reality tv show with Freya's head on her lap. The picture in her head was idyllic and she was almost lost in it. The soft dog fur under her hand and the smell of baking pizza rolls was all she wanted after the long day.

A loud bang made her jump and the front bank door slammed open. Four armed men entered and one of them fired at the ceiling before pointing the gun at the only guard. All of their faces were covered with masks with only the eyes showing. He made a gesture with his head and the other three robbers spread up to the bank counters. On their turn, they pointed guns at the cashiers and yelled their demands. Wanting only the largest bills, they hurriedly stuffed them in the bags.

Another loud bang echoed through the building. Thankfully it was again at the ceiling.

'Don't make attempts for that panic button! Do you hear me? I blow your head up next time!" The employees were so scared so no one tried to signal the police again.

"Nobody has to get hurt" yelled the first one, still pointing the gun at the guard.

Historia had gotten her head covered and had hidden under her desk after the shot so she couldn't see much. But she heard the voice. Soft but intense. It was a woman's voice.

The pizza rolls were already in the oven and Historia was pouring her second wine glass. One week has passed since that eventful night and she was feeling a little more secure. The robbery itself was no longer than 5 minutes but the feeling of fear stayed a bit longer in her mind. She was ready to put it behind her back and return to work tomorrow. The bank didn't lose much money because only the cashiers were robbed and it was open again on the next day but Historia took a week off so she could get the fear off her mind.

The news were on and they were reporting the robbery. The criminals were yet to be identified and the police were doing everything they could. But Historia already knew that. They were reporting the same thing all week. The cameras were tampered with so there was no footage to work with. All employees were questioned but it is hard to describe the facial features of a person wearing a mask. All Historia remembered was that voice. It had stuck in her memory. But the police couldn't really work with that. It wasn't possible to recognize a person by hearing their voice just once. Or was it?

Historia stopped by the bakery to get two cinnamon muffins. She had long accepted that baked goods were her weakness and rarely missed a chance to buy some. And the morning walk to work was perfect. She had left 10 minutes earlier so she could have the usual small talk with the baker, complimenting her work. She felt the biting air as she walked out of the warm shop. Although she didn't mind much, she hurried up her pace after she took a bite of her delicious muffin.

The day was a slow one. Not many people walked in. They probably all chose a different bank branch, even if it meant driving to the other end of the city. Little did they know, there was no use for a robber to rob a recently robbed bank. There was no one injured but the neighborhood was still in an aftershock. Accidents like this were rare and no one expected such thing to happen.

Historia proceeded with her daily work and at the end of her shift said goodbye to the guard, the same one who had a gun pointed at, and left. She slowly made her way to her apartment. With nowhere to hurry, she could enjoy the sparkling Christmas lights. They weren't here in the morning. Letting out breath clouds she looked around at the stunning decorations. She walked down the sideway when something different caught her eye. A woman in a thin leather jacket was hurrying in the opposite direction. She looked so cold. Historia was staring so much that she forgot to move when the woman passed her, bumping in her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" The girl lifted her head and offered a smile then quickly resumed walking.

Historia couldn't reply. She knew that voice. It was the same that was stuck in her head whole week.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia thinks over the past few days and bears the consequences of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The air was heavy with the smell of freshly baked bread and Historia was sitting comfy on a table in the corner. She loved spending her free mornings in the local bakery and reading or just fooling around on her laptop. She had already spent an hour in the park with Freya. Sadly she couldn't bring the dog in the bakery so she had to leave her home.

The shop wasn't spacious but it had its charm. There were six tables, but not enough chairs to fill all ends of all tables, so guest always moved chairs around. Various house plants filled the corners, that made the room smaller, but cozier. Historia guessed the baker's other passion were plants. The baker herself was a young woman around Historia's age, who knew bread was her passion as a child. She had wasted no time fulfilling her childhood dream and opening a bakery as soon as she had graduated. She had success in making her hobby a profession and that was easily tasted in her bread. Historia had sworn many times that the muffins were the most delicious thing she had ever eaten.

Historia had taken a liking to the girl and used every chance to strike up a conversation with her. But today the shop was busy. People came and went. Some stayed in to drink their morning coffee and read a newspaper or a magazine if they saw an open table.

Historia, unlike every other day, didn't have her laptop opened. Her mind was occupied with other important things and she couldn't concentrate on anything else. For example, was it illegal to aid a criminal by hiding information which could help their imprisonment? And why, after she knew it is, in fact, illegal, hadn't she shared that information with the police?

She was ready to phone te police the moment after she recognized that voice. Something stopped her that night. Was it the gentle smile or the sweet perfume? Historia didn't know. The only thing she knew was that she wasn't going to turn that woman over. She didn't want to. She wanted the girl with the leather jacket to be safe despite her crimes.

Historia felt like a bad person thinking like this. Was she? Which normal person would want the safety of a criminal? But Historia didn't just see a criminal in that girl. She saw more than that. Through the warm brown eyes and the soft smile, Historia saw a person who seemed in need.

Why did she care? She didn't normally care for random people. Why was she putting herself in potential danger by making sure that girl was safe?

How did she get away with it anyways? And how was she brave enough to just stroll around the same bank she had robbed? Yes, the police had made no progress in the investigation and even the local news stopped reporting about it, but still it was extremely dangerous. What if someone recognized her? Like Historia did.

Historia was emersed in her thoughts. Staring at the wall, she didn't pay much attention to who was entering or leaving the shop. The coffee in front of her was getting colder and people around her were getting angrier that she had occupied a table all by herself.

"Excuse me?" Historia snapped out and looked at the person who just addressed her.

It was the baker. She was holding a cup of coffee and a small plate.

"Oh, hi, Sasha! Um, I'm sorry I didn't say hello. You were just so busy and..."

"No problem, not at all" the girl offered a big smile and then placed the cup and the plate on the table. "You seemed to be super concentrated and I really didn't want to bother you, but I also wanted to bring you this."

Historia looked in front of her. Next to the coffee was a croissant with a beautiful golden crust.

"It's a new recipe. We are adding it to the menu starting tomorrow."

"Oh, Sasha, that's so nice! Thank you! And I've just been sitting here all morning, scaring away your customers with my serious staring face" Historia gestured as if showing all the people she had scared.

"Haha, oh my god, nonsense!" Sasha let out a sincere laugh. "You are a regular customer and I need your opinion on my new recipe" she pulled a chair and sat on the table. "Come on, try it!"

Historia smiled politely and took a bite of the pastry. It made a crunching noise and she cupped her hand under her chin to stop the crumbs from falling on her lap and on the floor.

"Its soo good!" Historia spoke, with her mouth still half full. "You have a great talent, Sasha. Everything you make is just amazing."

"Thank you! I really did spend a lot of time on this one" the girl put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her palm. "So, tell me, what were you thinking about? What is this thing, that got you so all so serious?"

"Oh, nothing that important. Don't worry" Historia raised her head to look Sasha in the eyes. "It's nothing, really."

Shasha had those big round eyes. Everyone who looked in those eyes would be tempted to share all of their worries. She was just the person one would feel safe and secure around.

But even if Historia trusted Sasha, she couldn't just share what was bothering her right now. That wasn't a piece of information she could just tell around.

"Well, I still think you have something on your mind, but I won't keep bugging you. If you want to tell me I'll be here, ok?" Shasha stood up but didn't break eye contact.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll be going now. Got to get ready for lunch break" she let a short laugh and went back to the kitchens.

Historia watched as Sasha disappeared behind the doors, but not before giving one last smile. Historia smiled back and decided she needed to get going. She took the last bite of the croissant but left the coffee untouched. She grabbed her bag, said goodbye to the cashier and left.

It was a warm winter day. The snow from the previous days was slowly melting away. Historia hoped it will pile up again, just in time for Christmas.

Her home was ten minutes away and it was almost lunch time. She quickly revised in her mind the contents of her fridge and decided a trip to the supermarket wasn't necessary. She had enough ingredients to prepare lunch.

Her flat was on the last floor of a four-story building. She climbed the stairs and pulled the keys from her bag. She pushed them in the lock and tried to turn it but the door was already unlocked. Historia tensed. She remembered locking the door. She also didn't hear any sounds from Freya. The dog always started barking and scratching on the door, the moment Historia stepped on the floor. Now there was no sound at all.

A Million things ran through her head. She thought that she should just turn back. Maybe even run straight to the police. But what if the ones inside were the police and she was going to be arrested for assisting criminals?

But Freya was inside. Probably. Historia couldn't just leave without her. All she hoped was that the dog was unharmed and well. She needed to know if that was so. That's why she reached for the handle and slowly pressed it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a bit unfinished. I really wanted to leave a hook at the end there. I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
> Thank you for reading and your comments are much appreciated!


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir and Historia finally meet eye to eye. But a burning question pops up: "Why?"

The first thing she noticed was the cold. Usually, her apartment was well-heated. Now inside was as cold as outside. Second was the absence of daylight. Whoever was in there had the blinds rolled down.

She made a step in. Was it the best thing to do? No. But she did anyway. 

Her hallway was a small square room. The doors to the living room and bedroom were shut and she couldn't see anything trough their frosted glass. She made another step.

"Stop right there." 

Historia froze. Her heart started beating painfully fast.

"Turn around and raise your hands."

She did as told. She raised her hands while slowly turning to the voice. 

Behind the open door, sitting on her shoe cabinet, was a girl. A short blond one, just like Historia. The difference was that she was terribly intimidating. And that she had a gun pointed at her.

"A pretty one, aren't you? No wonder we are here" the girl grinned. It sent shivers down Historia's spine. "Go on now" she nodded her head in the direction of the living room.

Historia looked at the door. She wanted to go back and not further in. What did they want from her? What were they going to do to her? Were they going to hurt her, or even kill her? She didn't want to stay and find out, but she had no choice. She had no choice but to listen to the girl with the gun.

Again she turned slowly, with her hands still in the air. The other girl made a step in front of her and reached for the door.

The room was softly lit by the daylight filtering trough the blinds. Everything was in its place just like Historia left it. Her first instinct was to look for Freya. She was nowhere to be seen. Instead in the room were two more people.

A freakishly tall boy was standing by her bookshelf, obviously, checking out her stuff. There was also a woman. Her hands were linked behind her back and she was staring through the window as if the blinds were see-through. 

Neither of them seemed to be fazed by Historia's entrance. Both didn't even lift their eyes from what they were already looking at. An uneasy feeling stirred in Historia's stomach. She expected the people to be scary and angry and her apartment to be trashed, but this kind of tranquillity was even more upsetting.

The blond girl placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her towards one of the table chairs. Historia sat down and locked her palms between her legs. She felt like she wasn't in her own home. There were a couple of seconds of silence and complete stillness. Historia almost jumped when the second woman spoke.

"So, do you know why are we here?" She turned around and stared right into Historia's eyes.

The blonde's pupils widened. This voice. This face. Historia now knew exactly why were they in her home. 

That night she also got recognised. The girl in the leather jacket saw in Historia the bank worker. And now that same girl stood in her living room planning to do with her god knows what. Historia should have known. Of corse, they would come after her. She was a threat do them.

"No," she said instead and looked down. It was for the best not to let them know that she was aware of who they were.

The girl put on a sly smile. She then made a few steps forward and sat opposite of Historia.

"I have a feeling that you do." She put her hands on the table and leant forward. 

"I, I..." Historia started to stutter but was interrupted.

"What's your name?"

Historia was startled by the sudden change of topic. She quickly looked up and for a second staring into the eyes of the girl in front of her. Then she looked down again. She wasn't sure if she should give out her real name. "Christa" was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Well, Christa, I'm Ymir."

Historia's stomach stirred once again. She wondered why were they so nice to her.

"Where is Freya?" She felt too direct asking like that but she needed to know.

"That's your dog I guess. Don't worry," Ymir glanced at the boy. "Bert, could you," she nodded her head towards the balcony door.

The boy hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation until now so he got startled when his name was mentioned. He understood the gesture and opened the glass door and went outside. A few seconds later Freya sprang from the balcony followed by Bert with the leash in his hands.

Historia's eyes lit up when she saw Freya leaping towards her. The dog was extremely happy too and made all possible effort to jump on her owner's lap. After a few seconds of a happy reunion, Historia shushed her and the dog calmed down.

"You did a good job on training her." Ymir looked at Freya with a smile.

"Yea, you got lucky she is so well behaved," the blond girl was still standing behind Historia.

Yes, she got lucky. Historia didn't want to think what would have happened to Freya if she wasn't so obedient and friendly to strangers.

"So, Christa," Ymir decided to get back on topic. "Why don't you tell me why haven't you reported me yet?"

Historia tensed up. Her smile quickly melted away. How was she supposed to give answers she doesn't know herself?

"I won't tell the police anything. Ever. I promise." Going around seemed to be the only appropriate thing to do now.

"So, after all, you know why are we here, hm?" The shorter girl spoke. "Ymir, we shouldn't just let her be. She will hand us over to the police the next chance she gets," she raised her voice.

"Annie, shut up!" Ymir snapped. "Take Bert and leave. I will deal with her," she then added with a stern voice.

Annie scowled. But quickly obeyed. She opened the front door and Bert walked through it. She followed.

"Phew!" Ymir looked back to Historia and smiled. "Now when they are gone, will you tell me the reason I'm not in a prison cell right now?"

Historia stared into the other girl's eyes a bit longer this time, before looking at her feet and mumbling. "I just didn't want to."

"You didn't want to?" Ymir put a genuinely surprised look on her face.

"Well, cells aren't very comfortable you know?" Historia was now looking right, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Hah, I know," she seemed amused. "Listen, we are not here to kill you or hurt you. That's not our job. But your knowledge has put me in danger," Ymir took a deep breath. "We have been following you since that night but you didn't show any signs of thinking about going to the police. We just want to know why," she paused for another second. "Heck, I have even put my people in danger by coming here." 

"I can ask you the same," Historia said quickly.

Ymir made a surprised grimace at the blonde's sudden confidence.

"Why are you here? Why didn't you just deal with me and get over it? Why did you put your people in danger by bringing them here just to ask me this question?" she looked into her eyes the whole time. Historia sensed that she wasn't the only one who felt something that night they bumped into each other. 

Each of them put themselves and in danger just because they didn't want the other to get hurt. That had to mean something, right? 

It looked like it was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymir's three-step flirting guide:  
> Step one: crash at the bae's place  
> Step two: compliment her on her dog raising skills  
> Step tree: wed her
> 
> Soo sorry if it seemed a bit ooc. Annie isn't like that at all but I needed the bad cop. D:  
> As always thank you for reading and comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Check back for future updates! I will try to keep them as regular as possible.
> 
> I'm an inexperienced author and I'm always looking for improvement. Your reviews are very welcome and I'm thankful for every single one. Also, they motivate me to write more!


End file.
